


Every Little Things

by DoctorMuggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMuggle/pseuds/DoctorMuggle
Summary: This story contains slash, incest and angst. If you are not comfortable with this genre, please keep on scrolling. I'm serious. DEADLY.SERIOUSDean was having feelings for Sam. Being the older brother, that was a bad sign for Dean. He needed to get away from Sam to save him from his 'disgusting' self.This is my first fan fic. Yes, there are tons of spelling and grammar mistakes. Don't sue me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

The sound of footsteps going back and fourth filled the motel room. It was none other than Dean's. He was not himself lately. Well, he was not himself even when his dad was alive. But now, it had gotten worst. A door creaked behind him, he turned around and saw Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was in his towel, water dripping from his hair and sliding down his jawline to his chin. Dean quickly turned around and faced the entrance. Only the sound of rustling was heard. Dean's mind went wild at the thought of what was happening behind him. How Sam looked like when he takes off his towel, how he dries his hair, how he dries every last bit of liquid on his body especially at that place. Dean shook his head, trying to rid the clouds above his head. 

"What's wrong?" A voice came from behind. 

As the voice reached Dean's ears, the hair behind his neck stood. "Tch", Dean said without thinking. He then opened the door and slammed it as he passed through. 

Sam was speechless and confused. He didn't know what had happened. Moreover, he didn't know what to do. He started thinking whether he had done something that could have made Dean upset. A lot of unreasonable things started making its way into his humble mind..

~•~•~•~•~•

It was already night and Dean hadn't came back since. Sam called Dean a few times but it went straight to voice mail. Sam was worried. He'd gone through the tv, changing every channel eventhough there was only five channels. Everytime he was on the fifth, he would pressed forward and began at the first channel again.

This went on and on until there was a sound coming from the entrance. The knob started turning slowly. This made Sam cautious. His hand was moved to the back of his pants reaching for his hidden knife. The door was opened slightly and a head popped in. It was Dean. 

"Damm, De. Why are you opening the door like that? And where the hell were you? I've called you a million times." 

Dean came in and closed the door. He walked passed Sam and sat on the bed, "Sorry 'bout that. I was on the phone with Bobby when a demon came stabbing me. So, I shielded myself with the phone." 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam said with a worried face. 

"How should I know I was going to be attacked. And again, how should I have told you? With my busted phone?", Dean said with a sarcastic tone. 

"Dean. That is why payphones are invented", Sam said while rolling his eyes but still looked concern. 

Silent filled the room. No one was talking. Dean started mumbling something. Sam came closer, "What? I can't hear you, Dean." 

"I said I had no money on me!", Dean raised his voice. 

Sam glanced left and right until he found what he was looking for. Sure enough Dean's wallet was on the table beside the bed, untouched since last night. "Well, that's what you get for suddenly running off without saying a word to me. Ha! Speaking of it, why did you ran off this morning?". 

Dean looked at Sam still had his worried eyes on and looked back down again, "It was nothing. Nothing for you to be so worried about." Dean stood up and walked towards the toilet. Before he closed the door, he said something faintly yet gentle. "So stop giving me those eyes and get ready for bed, Sammy." 

Sam heard the shower turning on and there was a feeling deep inside him. A feeling he can't explained. Dean never talked in that soft calming tone before. Sam can't seem to get his heart rate back to normal. He quickly took off his pants and shirt, only wearing his boxers and went to bed, wrapping himself with the blanket, hoping he could wake up without having that feeling again...

~•~•~•~•~•

Sam was starting to feel hot. A trickle of sweat ran down his forehead. He was about to sit up when he felt something tugging him down. Something was wrapped around him. It was dark so he couldn't see what it was. As he carressed along it, he could immediately identify what it was. It was Dean's hand. He knew it was Dean's because they was a scar on his hand. His hand was wrapping tightly around Sam's torso. But Sam was in denial. Dean wouldn't be on my bed, moreover, hugging me, Sam thought in his head. As he struggled to reached for the lamp beside his bed, the tighter it got. Sam hissed from the pain on his abdomen. Because of that, the grip loosened. Sam was able to turned the lamp on. 

He turned around and to his shock, it WAS Dean. Dean was wide awake, looking at the ceiling. 

"Ummm, Dean?" 

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam, appearing unfazed and calm as though lying and hugging Sam was something he'd done before. 

"Dean?", Sam said again trying to recover from the shock. 

"Yes, little brother?", Dean said with the same normal expression on his face. 

"Why are you here? On my bed?" 

"Well, I was going to go to my own bed but you were looking cold and was shivering. Plus, you kicked your blanket to the floor, absorbing the water from when I went out of the shower. And yup, sorry 'bout that, I was thinking of something else and forgot to dry myself when i was still inside."

"So, uhhh.. You were.. warming me up with your body heat?"

"Well, I could have just let you get hypothermia. But, nahh, wouldn't done that. And yea, I went and warmed you up. My blanket wasn't enough for you to get your body temperature back up..soo, here we are."

"........... Ummm, well thanks De. I'm fine now, you can take back your blanket...and go to your own bed."

"If that's what you want, then.." Dean sat up, about to stand when he turned around and said "Don't forget to do something about that, Sammy" while pointing below Sam's waist.

Sam was confused but followed Dean's finger and looked down. In a second, his whole face turned bright red up to his ears. The sight of his erection, the tip pushing his boxers up, making a mountain with a wet peak. Sam quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his throbbing cock.

Dean smirked. "So, you're just gonna leave it be? Or do you need help?"

"Ex...ex..cuse me?" Sam's face was still red.

"Well, you did enjoyed my fingers when I played with your nipples a while ago. I guess it was my fault too but I didn't know it would make you horny." Dean smiled. "Such sensitive nipples you have there, Sammy." Dean's eyes were like a lion looking at its food, its meat,....its prey.

Sam was speechless. He couldn't say a word. When he opened his mouth to speak, broken sounds was heard as though the prey was weaken and finally succumbed into its predator's gaze.

Dean smirked as he scoffed air from his nose. He moved forward, pulling the pillow away from between them. He slowly placed his hands on Sam's erection, still on the cotton material. His eyes wandered on every corner of Sam's body. Saving it in his brain for some "good use" in the future. Sam was frozen still. Upon the touch of Dean onto his cock, he moaned. He was embarassed of the sound he made and turned his face away from Dean but Dean stopped him with his other hand and slowly turned his face, positioning it exactly infront of Dean's face. Their lips brushed, eyes looking straight into one another, breathing became ragged. Then, it happened. They kissed. It was rough at first touch but slowly became gentle. As it grew passionate, Dean held the back of Sam's head with his hand and layed him down slowly on the bed without breaking their kiss. This made Sam moaned out loud as Dean's weight was giving pressure on his cock. He felt another pressure. It was hot and hard, poking and stroking against his cock. Sam broke the kiss and pushed Dean slightly, not away but slight, still being on top of Sam. He looked down to see what was poking him, it was a reaction from Dean. Tears began rolling from his eyes. 

"Why are you doing this, Dean?" Sam sobbed silently. "I thought you were mad at me."

Dean was sad looking at his dear little brother crying. He wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. "What gave you that idea, Sammy. I would never be mad at you. Even if you did something wrong, I couldn't stay mad at you."

Sam was still sobbing. Dean frowned and turned his head, not facing Sam. "To be honest, you're the one that should be mad at me. I don't know if you noticed but I've been cautious of you, Sammy. Not only this week but ever since you were a little bud. And every tiny things you did made me-.." Dean sighed. He looked back at Sam and said, "In short, you turned me on."

"T..turned...you on?", Sam's tears stopped. 

Dean looked away. "Yeah, turned on, lil bro. That's why I avoided you and walked out this morning. I just needed some time to think about this. In fact, I've had plenty of time till now....I love you, Sam. And it's not like how a brother should love." Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eye, "I know. It's disgusting. So I'd decided to leave you. With Bobby of course.

Sam's eyes was no longer filled with tears. He was furious. He slapped Dean. He slapped him again. And again. When his hand was about to strike once more, Dean grabbed him. When Dean looked at him, Sam's eyes began to water.

"Why, Dean? Why?! Have you ever wondered what I would think about this? Don't just make up your own mind and leave me. What if...what if.. I have the same feelings as you", Sam said while shying away.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you..you love me too?" Dean's eyes widen, expecting an answer.

Sam's eyes was on Dean. "Yes, De. I love you. I love you so much I can't stopped thinking about you. When you were gone, I was worried sick. When you came back and told me you were attacked, my stomach stirred." Sam sobbed. Dean had forgotten that Sam was a crybaby. It made him realized that he needed to be there with Sam every step of the way. To take care of him and to love him to the fullest.

Dean kissed Sam's eyes. Each eyes, he kissed tenderly. From his eyes to his nose and finally his lips. The kiss was warm. Dean inserted his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam flinched and moaned into his mouth. He could feel Dean's cock becoming hard. He rubbed against him. Dean lifted his knee upwards, hitting Sam's throbbing groin. "Ahhnn", Sam moaned breaking the kiss as he flinched upward, revealing his throat to Dean. Dean bit his chin, sucking and licking his throat, saliva flowing down his neck and to his collarbone. Sam shivered as it flowed down. Dean proceeded licking until he has reached Sam's pink nipples. Perking as though it wanted to be teased and sucked. Dean blew on one of them while his finger brushed against the other. 

"Nnnn-De..an, I feel...w..eird", Sam said raggedly. 

"I wasn't aware you'd never felt this before, Sammy. Have you never played with yourself? You're a grown man afterall." 

"I.....'ve never do..ne this before." Sam moaned. "You're ...my first." 

Dean smirked and bit Sam's nipple while his fingers pinched the other, playing with it.

Sam's cock was hard like a brick, now fully erect laying on his stomach. He was in pain and wanted to released of himself. He moved his hands, trying to touch his cock. In a flash, both of his hands were glued to the bed. He looked down, Dean was pinning them to the bed while staring at Sam, with a devious smile. 

"Nah uh, Sammy. I won't let you do that." Dean moved up infront of Sam and kissed him. "I want you to feel my love and gratitude." Dean kissed him again. This time longer.

After awhile, he continued his work on Sam's torso. Not leaving any skin unlicked. Sam couldn't helped but bit his lower lip and balled a fist on the bed sheet. The lower Dean went, the louder Sam moaned until his throat hurt trying to hold back his voice as the motel walls were extremely thin. Dean was just an inch away from Sam's overflowing cock. He licked the tip slowly as though appreciating the taste of an ice-cream. Sam whimpered and shuddered when Dean gulped down his cock without warning. He almost screamed from the sudden feeling of heat surrounding his cock. Dean let go of Sam's right hand so he could play with Sam's balls, fondling it gently. Sam moved his hand on top of Dean's head, rummaging his fingers through his hair and making a fist. Dean swallowed his cock until it hit the back of his throat. Sam moaned. Dean did it a little faster this time, making sounds of slurping filled the room.

"Dean...let go.. I can't.. anymore." Sam quivered, knowing what was coming.

Dean didn't cared. He quickened his pace, going up and down, swallowing every inch of Sam inside his mouth till his lips was in Sam's perfectly delicate pubic hair.

"Deeeeann", Sam shouted, not caring whether he had woken the whole block. He arched his body upwards, burying the back of his head in the mattress.

Dean chugged down Sam's cum while still sucking his cock, not spilling any milk out of his mouth. 

After awhile, only ragged breathes was heard from Sam. Dean wasn't finished. He licked Sam's limped cock, trying to clean it. With one last cleanup, he swallowed the cock and let it go with a 'pop' sound.

"Dean." Sam said softly. He looked down as there was something that caught his eyes. "Dean! You're hard!" Sam looked back at Dean, giving the 'please-let-me-help' expression.

"No. Let's leave that for another time. I just want to pleasure you and you alone for today." Dean pulled Sam closer to him, moving him into a cuddling position. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's torso and pulled the blanket with his toes to his hands around them. However, not nudging his erection against Sam.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam asked while turning his head over his shoulder to faced Dean.

Dean stared into his eyes, wandering how or why had he decided to make a horrible choice by planning to leave his little brother, the one he loved.....the one he truly loved. Dean pressed his lips onto Sam's. Locking for few seconds and let go. He whispered into Sam's ear, "I'm sure, little brother." Sam smiled and turned back his head, tightening his arms over Dean's.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was now sound asleep, cuddling against Dean's chest while making the most adorable snoring sound ever. On the other hand, Dean was fully awake, whats more, fully erect. He tried to shut his eyes and thought of vulgar bloody scenes in his mind but to no avail. He moved away from Sam's leg that was tugged between Dean's legs but each time, Sam moved his leg higher, almost touching Dean's erection. Dean was about to yell out of his mind. He clenched his fist and bit his knuckle, trying to concentrate the pain in one area, ridding himself of his throbbing cock. Dean was glad it worked but after a few minutes, the pain shifted to where it was before. Dean can't take it anymore. He tried to play the cool brother, avoiding his pleasure, only providing services on Sammy.

Dean snickered. "What a bunch of bullshit", he thought to himself.

He had a plan in mind. He tried loosening Sam's grip around Dean's waist and grabbed Sam's leg that was tugged between Dean's legs at the same time. Without a second wasted, he pushed them lightly and placed a pillow underneath them. It was a success. Dean was free. He smiled at himself, praising his ninja skills while heading to the toilet. He looked back and saw Sam tightening around the pillow a.k.a Dean's step-in, still in deep sleep. Dean was glad he didn't woke Sam up. Before closing the door, he took another look at Sam and thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Dean looked in the toilet mirror. His whole face was flushed. He could see the tent in his pants plus the wet stain made by his pulsating groin. He quickly unzipped, kicking his pants off to the side. Once his member was freed, he led out a sigh of relief. He tugged it a few times and went into the tub, closing the shower curtain and turning the shower on to drown any unnecessary noises. Dean was about to explode. It had to be the longest he had ever held in. He stroked his cock slowly, feeling satisfaction but his movement was restricted by his shirt. He grumbled. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Dean was now completely naked. He can't hold it in any longer. His tip was purple and his balls were full and heavy. He imagined Sam in his mind. His dear baby brother giving Dean a blowjob. The feel of Sam's mouth was hot and wet, licking his balls up to his head, swallowing every bit of precum. Dean moaned. He wished this would come true. Oh how he wished it so bad. Dean's grip quickened. He could feel it coming. The sight of Sam opening his mouth, ready to eat his cream was too much for him. Dean growled. It was coming. His balls tightened, thick cum splurted out onto Sam's face and mouth. He rubbed his cock harder, pulsing every cum out of him till it was limp in his hand. Dean was worn out. He looked down, amazed to see the amount of cum he had stored in.

As Dean was about to rinsed himself clean, he noticed a male silhouette behind the shower curtain. He was shocked and being a hunter himself, he instinctively grabbed onto anything he could find, be it a shampoo bottle or a soap, anything could be a weapon. He then slowly adjusted himself in an attack position, waiting for the male to draw closer. After a few seconds, the man spoke.

"Dean?"

Blood rushed to Dean's head. "Shit! It's Sam." He couldn't let Sam see him like this. He hadn't even washed himself too.

"Dean, I know you're in the tub", Sam said.

Dean wasn't able to say anything except coughed. His throat was dry. Probably from the moaning and growling.

Sam called out again.

"Yeah, Sam", Dean said, trying to maintain his composure.

"What are you doing?", Sam asked.

"I'm in the shower. What do you think I'm doing?", Dean blurted out.

"Well, you've been in there for quite some time now and it's too early for you to be showering, don't you think?", Sam declared.

Dean was silent. Only the sound of drizzling water was heard.

"Are you hurt, Dean?", Sam asked worriedly.

"What gave you that idea?", Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Earlier you said you were attacked by a demon and judging from the sounds you've made, I'm guessing you're in pain."

Dean was speechless. Sam had heard him. "Just how long did he stood there." Dean's head was blank but his lower half was going wild. He was erect yet again. "Shit. Can't you read the mood? This is bad", he screeched in his head.

"Let me see", Sam said, moving closer towards Dean.

"No!", Dean exclaimed.

Sam froze in his tracks.

Dean cleared his throat. "I mean... It's okay. I can deal with it myself. You...go back to sleep."

Sam didn't care and stepped forward. "Don't be a wuss. Just let m-" 

Before Sam could even pulled the curtain back, Dean was leaping out of the tub. He thought he could grab the towel on the rack and cover himself in time.  
But as he was halfway out, his feet was caught in the shower curtain, resulting in going head first into Sam's chest. They both stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"What... Ow....the hell you're trying to do, Dean", Sam said while groaning from the pain on his back.

"Damn, that hurts", Dean groaned.

"No shit, Sherlo-". Sam was interrupted by a hot feeling between his thighs. He looked down to see a stiff, wet cock, hungrily waiting to be touched. 

Sam looked at Dean. His face was hot and steamy, as though he was high. Dean had lost all control now. No more Mr.Nice Guy. Sam moved, trying to get out from underneath Dean but it only excite Dean more, the feel of friction against Dean's rod was delightful. He growled into Sam's ear. Sam was melting. He too was reacting. He could feel his own twitching. Dean's fingers were now tracing on Sam's bare chest, fondling every nook and cranny.

"Dean", Sam called out.

Dean hummed in reply.

"So...you're.. nnh-.. not hurt anywhere?", Sam stuttered as Dean played with his nipples.

Dean hummed again, biting Sam's ear while at it.

Sam moaned. He could feel his cock hardened. Sam tried to adjust his position but Dean put his weight onto Sam, placing his throbbing cock deeper between his thighs, just inches below Sam's semi hardened member. Dean was moving between his thighs, thrusting more and more until Sam was also feeling it. Sam was moaning, louder this time, the feeling of Dean's cock against his balls made his mind went wild. Sam grabbed his member in his hands, stroking it to Dean's tempo. He could feel his climax coming. Dean was busy licking Sam's nipples, making them swollen with every lick and suction. Sam moaned into Dean's ear. Dean smirked. He liked the way Sam was being so defenseless beneath him. Looking at Sam, Dean knew he was exhausted. His hand was getting slower and slower. Dean replaced Sam's hand with his own and began stroking him faster. The look on Sam's face almost made Dean came. It was truly erotic. His eyes were heavy, sweat were accumulating in his brows, his lips gasping for air and quivered from ecstasy. Dean couldn't help but wanting to kiss him. Their lips brushed against each other and soon succumbed into a long messy kiss with tongues intertwining and saliva overflowing. Dean's thrusts quickened. He could feel himself coming. Sam flinched at the sudden pace. Sam was also on the way.

"I...coming", Sam moaned in his mouth.

Dean knew as he was too. They climaxed. Dean pushed deep between Sam's thighs, developing a static feel against Sam's balls. The two arched their backs, feeling it deep in their groins. Moans echoed throughout the small room. Dean was laid slumped on top of Sam. Both were breathing helplessly. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Well, that was amazing", Sam purred into Dean's ear.

Dean smirked. "I'm gonna rape you if you continue with that tone", Dean said with a serious hint in his voice.

Sam chuckled. "Let's leave that for next time", Sam said, pulling Dean's face to kiss him.

"You really want to be raped, huh, Sammy", Dean kissed him back, slow and passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Sorry for the late update. I'll be sure to release more chapters sooner. Anywhoo, hope you guys like this. I know it's a bit cliché and slow but I like it slow. The slower I go, the more feelings dwell up within Sam and Dean until they just had to do some rough overflowing sex. WOOOOOO, can you imagine it, guys? Hehehe. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
